Dwarves of Erebor
The Dwarves of Erebor live in a great kingdom in Middle-Earth called Erebor, stronghold of Thorin, King under the Mountain and one of the 7 Dwarf-Lords. Erebor is located in a small round biome called Erebor east from Woodland Realm. Erebor is currenty lead by Thorin_The_King. History of the Erebor Dwarves When the Official LOTR Mod server launched, connor7boss claimed the land around waypoint Erebor and crowned himself as the king. He and his recruits made a small mountain and constructed the Erebor gate. Then they started excavating room for the first hall. Connor then left the server and crowned Mathyas57 as the king. That is when Thorin joined the server and helped digging. Before Mathyas became King under the mountain he made an amazing Dale south from Erebor. Soon there was a first world reset and Mathyas decided that dwarven life is too much for him so he became Hobbit. And then the king of Erebor became Thorin. After that, Thorin started constructing an enourmous gate near the waypoint. But he didn't have the mountain,so after gate was finished, Mevans was often flying around the gate and then he realized: Dwarves need their mountain! So then in Beta 23 Lonely Mountain and Erebor biome were added. After some WorldEdit action (which includes rotating gate to right direction, refreshing terrain and connecting gate to mountain) Erebor started to getting its shape. After a lot of building and digging the 1st Hall was finished. Meanwhile Mathyas realized that Hobbit life is boring and so he became Erebor dwarf again. Then hard-working dwarves started digging out the halls for Gallery of the Kings and Throne Room. During months they dug through Lonely Mountain and 1st Hall was better and better decorated. But then the best miner in Erebor left server, so mining progress is slow and 2nd and 3rd Hall still aren't constructed due to lack of time and motivation. Erebor is of course the destination of many new players that join the server and Thorin accepts a lot of them. Becoming Erebor Dwarf If you want to join Erebor there are 2 main rules: * You need to have a Dwarf skin, * You need to have +100 alignment with Durin's Folk. The official title is Erebor in light yellow color. Kings of Erebor 1st king: connor7boss (Old Erebor) 2nd king: Mathyas57 (Old Erebor) 3rd king: Thorin_The_King (New Erebor) Goverment Here is the list of important Dwarves in Erebor: * King: Thorin_The_King * Thane and Hier: Bofur_The_Dwarf * Elite Warrior: Dain_Headcrusher * Head Builder: EraCraftGamer * Head Farmer: _Fiene22_ * Head Miner: MARCoMELON * Royal Guard 1: Ac3_Swoopy * Royal Guard 2: Luktronic * Royal Guard 3: Masstheman * Head Brewer: GeorgeMacaa Other Dwarves: * Prof_Grimm * _Fili_ * K_F_123 * zZ_SwAg420_Zz * _BalinOfErebor_ * OtisCampbell * peperonigamez * Mr_GhostCrafter * woow262 * SuperGaary * mpr100 * supernick8 * HELODUBA * Norinkoasheild * marcusstaw * Dario3073 * Fili_Dwarf * Kili_Dwarf * MarcieKing * KingSoccer Territories The territories owned by Dwarves of Erebor are: * Erebor biome * Wilderland surrounding Erebor biome * Long Marshes * Small part of Grey Mountains Foothils * Small part of Taiga Builds on Erebor territorie * Erebor & Ravenhill * Dale (capital of Kingdom of Rhovanion, lead and build by legoarmy505) * Esgaroth/Lake Town (currently a subfaction of Erebor, being build by Lord of Esgaroth Bofur_The_Dwarf and his recruit Bard_The_Bowman) Dwarven Texture Pack Our appreciated Dwarf Prof_Grimm has outdone himself by making texture pack for Dwarves. It changes the color of Dwarven Bricks and its craftings to more greenish color, it also changes the look of Banners of Durin's Folk and the Dwarven Helmet. Download: ''' https://www.dropbox.com/s/hqlqmuv2or1pciq/Erebor%20for%20the%20LOTR%20Mod.zip?dl=0 Lore The '''Lonely Mountain was the greatest dwarf kingdom in Middle-Earth. It was located in northeast of Rhovanion, and was the source of the River Running. It was called Erebor in Sindarin History Years of the Trees and First Age : The Dwarves of Durin's Folk discovered the mineral wealth of the Lonely Mountain sometime after the awakening of the first Durin. A mining colony was soon set up and a road was laid out to connect the Dwarves to their great cities from the Iron Hills and as far west as their realms and possessions in the Blue Mountains. Second and Third Ages In the Beginning The Dwarves may have lived and mined in the mountain during the Second Age, but it wasn't until the mid-Third Age that the colony had become a firmly established Kingdom of the Dwarves after the fall of the ancient Kingdom of Khazad-dûm due to the awakening of the Balrog later known asDurin's Bane in TA 1981. The survivors under Thráin I followed him to the Lonely Mountain and the colony became the ancestral home of the King under the Mountain. By TA 1999, it had become a Dwarven stronghold, where the Dwarves became a numerous and prosperous people. In this time, the Dwarves became very rich and amassed a large amount of gold and treasure which included the jewel known as the Arkenstone. Thrain I used the Arkenstone as a symbol of his rule, and his sons and grandsons under him who were to follow. For two-hundred and eleven years the kingdom advanced, expanded, prospered, and endured until Thorin I abandoned it to join his kin in the Grey Mountains, and the Lonely Mountain was abandoned for three-hundred and eighty years. However, the Dwarves of the Grey Mountains began experiencing attacks by the dragons that still lived in those mountains, and became embroiled in a costly war against them, forcing the Dwarves to abandon the Grey Mountains in TA 2590. The Dwarves went their separate ways with Grór and his followers settling in the Iron Hills and Thrór and his followers settling in the Lonely Mountain. Under Siege While Thorin Oakenshield was out hunting one day in TA 2770, Smaug came from the mountains and invaded the Lonely Mountain, hoarding all its wealth for himself. Thráin II and several companions escaped by a secret door. For many years thereafter the Dwarves lived in exile in the Blue Mountains until, by a seemingly chance meeting, Gandalf the Grey met Thorin Oakenshield and together they planned to reclaim the mountain. This is told in detail in The Quest of Erebor and described by Tolkien's song, "Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold." The Quest of Erebor In TA 2941, Bilbo Baggins and Thorin's company traveled to the Lonely Mountain to regain the treasure Smaug had stolen. Set into the side of the mountain was a secret door, five feet high and wide enough for three to walk through abreast. Gandalf had managed to obtain the door's key, which fit a key hole which could be found only when the setting sun and the last moon of autumn (also known as Durin's Day) were in the sky would the light shine upon the keyhole. As told by Tolkien inThe Hobbit, it took many days to find the door, and luckily for Thorin and Company they did not arrive on Durin's day so they had plenty of time to enter the mountain. Smaug was eventually slain, shot out of the sky by a well-aimed arrow to his only weak spot by Bard the Bowman, a man of Laketown,he was a descendant of the king of Dale Girion, who later became king of the Men in the area known as Dale adjoining the Lonely Mountain. Thorin thus reclaimed the mountain, but the Elves of Mirkwood and Men of Lake-town claimed a part of the treasure, which Thorin refused to share. Dáin II Ironfoot came to the aid of his cousin Thorin, and the three Free Peoples almost did battle with one another, but then Orcs attacked and the Dwarves, elves, and men joined ranks together with the eagles against the Orcs, in what became known as the Battle of the Five Armies. During the battle Thorin was mortally injured, and the titles King under the Mountain and King of Durin's Folk passed to Dáin. War of the Ring Battle of Dale The demise of Smaug was not to be the last of Lonely Mountain's many troubles. In TA 3019 on the17th of March, a horde of Easterling soldiers from Rhûn swarmed over the Redwater river, opening up a second front in the northern theater of the War of the Ring. The sheer force of the feared and renowned Easterlings crushed the Men of Dale and routed their forces, which had to rally back to the protection of the Lonely Mountain. The Dwarves and Men fought a pitched battle against the invaders, in which King Dain and The king of Dale a t the time were killed,eventually emerging victorious over their opponents. The impenetrable gates and walls of the Lonely Mountain, furnished and extensively worked with advanced, complex and intricate Dwarven stonework, defense planning and smith-work, easily withstood the siege equipment of the Easterlings. The Lonely Mountain itself was a key strong-point and gave its defenders great tactical leverage against the attackers, being able to shoot arrows and fling stones down below in reprisal. The many years invested in improving the Lonely Mountain's defenses had paid off, and the defenders outlasted the Easterlings in the siege. The Easterlings then withdrew, suffering disproportionate casualties because of their botched campaign and their difficulty in combating the Dwarven technology, weapons, armor and defenses. Fourth Age The Lonely Mountain was a minor place for battle during The War of the Ring. The city took a small hit but it was rebuilt during the Fourth Age with the help of men and all of the Dwarves. With the restoration of the Kingdom under the Mountain the area became prosperous again. Dwarves and Men reforged their friendship. Dáin was killed during the War of the Ring, and was succeeded by his son Thorin III Stonehelm who ruled well into the Fourth Age. During this time, Dwarves from the Lonely Mountain helped rebuild cities in Gondor and the fortress of Helm's Deep, and some went to the newly established Dwarven realm of the Glittering Caves where Gimli was lord. Late in the Fourth Age the Lonely Mountain was attacked by a large force of Orcs which was destroyed easily by the Dwarves. After this it is thought that the Lonely Mountain continued to flourish for many years after. Military Forces of Erebor Erebor had a strong well armored and equipped Dwarven army able to defeat even the toughest foes. The Army consisted of over 10,000 Dwarves of Erebor.. They had only Infantry and Artillery Machinery. Possibly the strongest Artillery in Middle-Earth as it is stated that a huge army of Easterlings tried to attack Erebor/Dale in the TA "but they were no match for Dwarven Machinery,weapons,armor,and defenses." If counting all Dwarven men the number would rise significantly as it is stated in the trilogy that the "Dwarves will defend their kin no matter what" So it is likely that all Dwarven men were required to fight period. Not that none would not want to as they are Dwarves and love to fight! Category:Dwarves Category:Good Category:Faction Category:Factions